drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel
|species = Raposa |role = Villager |age = Adult |gender = Male |home = Raposa Village |games = |fur = Unknown |boxcolor = #6b2900 }} Samuel is a Raposa in Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. After being rescued from Deadwood and being returned to the village, Samuel tells The Hero, The Mayor, Mari, and Jowee that to stop the Darkness, Wilfre must be defeated. Before The Hero advances into the fourth Gate, Samuel tells The Hero that in order to advance they will need aid from Kaorin Berries, as they will temporarily allow The Hero to become giant and traverse the city regions. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Samuel may optionally be rescued from Watersong, where he is hiding from the sun under an umbrella in Symphonic Falls. Once rescued, he will reside in the Creation Hall on Turtle Rock. Samuel is a private, secluded individual who never shows his face, rarely attends village events, and rarely speaks unless first spoken to. Because of this, not much is known about him or his past. Nevertheless, he is shown to be very helpful and wise as his advice and knowledge often helps those around him, especially The Hero. Appearance Samuel is an adult male Raposa. He wears a long robe which obstructs view of his fur and face. His robe is brown with silver or grey trimmings at the edges. The front of the hood has a silver or grey design of a large eye or dotted triangle along the center. A thick line of the same color follows from the center of the design to the back of his hood, ending again in a circle or triangle. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= }} Trivia * After being rescued from Symphonic Falls, Samuel will always face the right in order to thank The Hero, even if The Hero is to the left of him. * Other Raposa, particularly NavyJ and Indee, seem confused by some of Samuel's sayings or proverbs. * Samuel seems to be aware of many events before they occur. * Samuel does not seem to like the sun as evident by his quotes about the beach and his location in the forest section of the village. * He bears similarity to a character in Lock's Quest. * He is one of the few Raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ** He shares this trait with Cookie, NavyJ, and Farmer Brown. * Unlike most characters, Samuel's location changes depending on where you are in the story. ** Before the final battle, he stands near the Epic Statue. Media |-|Screenshots = SamuelInForest.png|Samuel in his usual spot near the Forest Gate. WatersongPortal.png|Samuel emerging from a portal. SamualHidingFromSun.png|Samuel hiding from the sun in Symphonic Falls. SamuelInCreationHall.png|Samuel in Creation Hall. |-|Gifs = SamuelInCreationHall.gif|Samuel in Creation Hall. ---- Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Raposa Village Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Turtle Rock